


I'm here for you,Sirga!

by maneaterfallinlove15



Category: Saving Sirga (TV series 2016)
Genre: Based and inspired on the Documentary: Saving Sirga, Botswana, Developing Friendship, Friendship/Love, Kalahari, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 01:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17951006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maneaterfallinlove15/pseuds/maneaterfallinlove15
Summary: After watching the episodes of the documentary for a channel that I'm not the one who watched it (for Animal Planet),I thought and decided a fanfic of this!In this 2019,now the lioness Sirga will be 6 years old this month,but not only does this important date count but something else too... In the site where Val and Sirga still are,Val plan to spend the day with her,especially because he wants to make a surprise! But while he was doing his work,he starts to catch a cold and to have an apparent fever. Val will surrender to this obstacle? Or will he stand on this (as his lioness did for a few years ago) ?





	I'm here for you,Sirga!

A day,while Val rested beside of the lioness Sirga (now she was 6 years old),the young man planned to hang out with her,especially since it was her special day because she would turn 6 years old. But he just remembered that also that it would be 6 years of his friendship with her (since he took care of her when she was a puppy,saving her life and established a strong,affectionate and special relationship with the lioness) !  
Before he went to do other business in the Kalahari,Val left again the collar placed on the neck of Sirga (this had a digital camera) to know the wild animal.

While Sirga was in his enclosure (which was somewhat renovated) or perhaps hoping to catch another prey,Val went to ensure that the wild lions until that the young man touched his head and began to sneeze.  
-Are you okay Valentin? Do you want me to keep an eye on Sirga for you?- Willy DeGrand showed some concern for Val.  
-No thanks! I will go see her in a second!- Val assured at him.  
After he managed to finish his almost habitual activity,the light-eyed boy with his blue cap went to see her lioness friend.

Gruner without letting the apparent fever stop him easily and luckily he got to meet Sirga (he had his bottle of water and his blue cap on). Once he arrived where she was,he lay down next to her and caressed her.  
-Oh Sirga!- Val pronounced until her. And the lioness curled up slightly on him,and that gave courage to Val not to be overcome by his possible convalescence. He could not help but remember the time that Sirga killed an antelope (or a gnu) and she would have fallen ill. Val noticed that Sirga did not eat or drink water,although he was almost silent at times,somehow he reflected his affliction and fear of losing her.  
Luckily,a veterinarian helped to Valentin and above all managed to save to her lioness.

Val noticed that Sirga was a little better,so he decided to take her to a pond so she could cool off.  
At first she did not want to be inside the lake,but Val convinced her to go in there and she got wet. For a second,the lioness almost rushed at Gruner,and Val put a limit on her as if to scold her in her own way,as if he had given her ''Tough love''.  
When his memories faded,Val looked at Sirga and before her birthday ended,the young German got up as he could and went to find something special for her.  
-Wait here!- Val ordened to his lioness. And she almost got up from his place but obeyed to his human friend.

Near Sirga's compound,Val found a dead gnu,so he cut the animal into pieces not too small for Sirga and put it in a big bowl. He also took out his water bottle and took some of it. Until that he took a look and saw a hose and a tap. He took advantage of using it to fill with water the other bowl for the 7-year-old lioness.  
Val carried the two bowls but at different times,until he got to where that lioness was (that he raised since she was a puppy 5 or 6 years ago and saved her life).  
-HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU,HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU,HAPPY BIRTHDAY,DEAR SIRGA...!- Val sang to Sirga and approached with one of the bowls near to her. When he left his bowl with the remains of the gnu,Sirga rose over him as if she had wanted to hug Val.

After Val's surprise,Sirga began to eat the gnu's remains of meat;while the young German went to look for the other bowl (with water) before dusk reaches the Kalahari.  
After that Val brought at Sirga the last bowl,he stood beside her and stroked her sweetly on the head.  
-Oh my pretty Sirga!- Val said to her lioness.

The evening was about to reach the Kalahari.  
Val didn't want to leave Sirga alone in her meadows,until without warning Willy DeGrand appeared with extra things!  
-Valentin...! I came to bring you a pillow,a blanket and an antidote for your fever!-

-I didn't expect this Willy,but I thank you for trying to help me!- Val pronounced,thanking to DeGrand.  
-You're welcome,Valentin! And happy birthday Sirga!- Willy said,as he stroked Sirga's head,said goodbye to Val and left there.  
-Well Sirga,at least you know I will spend the night with you!- Val touched affectionately to Sirga's back and he fell asleep near her.  
Surely Sirga heard Val's warning,because she got into a sleeping position,and got a little closer where Val was sleeping...

The night arrived in Botswana...  
Val & Sirga were still asleep,while that the young German smiled to Sirga and he felt that he was feeling better from his fever. Despite to being asleep,Val caressed at Sirga. Although the lioness has her own meadow (in process) and hunts on her own and has turned 7 years old,Valentin is still with her (especially in her photos with her that she shares in a website) and he is not afraid to show what he feels for her. It also has a page that actually he posted in his photos that he asks for as a kind of donations to be able to continue with his duty to completely finish the land of her brown lioness.

The next morning,Val felt that his fever is no longer in his health and yawned a bit.  
-Good morning,Sirga!- Val greeted to Sirga affectionately,and she woke up without bothering much with him.  
In response to the greeting of his best human friend,Sirga put his head almost instantly close to Val's shoulder as a sign of affection. Val laughed a little and left Sirga's side to do his usual work.


End file.
